


Quiet Mornings

by plants_stars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But it turned sexual fast, Forgive Me, It's just.. Heavily implied, M/M, Non-Idol AU, This was for Baek's birthday and I'm so late, This was supposed to be soft, college au i guess??, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plants_stars/pseuds/plants_stars
Summary: Lu and Sehun, as well as some other friends, once described their relationship as ‘gross idiots too in love for their own good and all that cliche love bullshit’  and neither of them could disagree. (“Look at your height difference! Cliche!”) The two of them had been helplessly in love with each other since their freshman year of high school and stepped around each other for an annoyingly long amount of time, almost longer than Kyungsoo and Jongin. They were almost out of school by the time they began dating. High school sweethearts that had recently discussed moving in together. High school sweethearts who still gave each other heart eyes whenever they saw each other.





	Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I meant to post this Saturday, I'm a mess!  
> This is just a really really short drabble for Baek's birthday! Better late than never I suppose??  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, there's not much to say here haha.  
> I'll probably write more stuff about them because I have an AU in mind but I have a fic to focus on beside this haha.

Baekhyun woke up in his bed alone. There were no large arms wrapped around his waist, no chest to bury his face into, no legs tangled together. He rolled over and felt around for his boyfriend but all he felt was emptiness. The spot wasn't warm anymore, but it smelled like him. Or maybe it was the shirt Baekhyun was wearing, it was Chanyeol’s after all. In fact, that was all he was wearing, one of his legs was poking out of the blanket and it was bare. He stretched and sat up, looking around the bedroom. The curtains were slightly open, pale orange light streaming through window and illuminating parts of the floor. Maybe it was still early? There were no clothes on the floor from the night before but perhaps Chanyeol picked them up,while he was still asleep. Speaking of his giant of a partner, where was he?

Baekhyun swung his legs over the edge of the bed, shivering as the cold air brought goosebumps to his skin. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, running fingers through his hair. May as well go look for him. He smoothed out his shirt, not bothering to put any pants, or underwear, on under the large shirt. He padded out of his bedroom, glancing left and right down the hallway of his condo. Well he wasn't there, and the bathroom light wasn't on. He made his way to the living room quietly, the TV was softly playing some drama he didn't bother to pay attention to. He probably left it on the night prior. He crossed through the small living room and peeked his head into the kitchen. A warm smile spread across his cheeks at the sight before him. 

Chanyeol was cooking, an apron tied around his waist - despite his lack of shirt - spatula in hand. He may or may not have noticed small red lines on his back, they were dull now but still fairly prominent. His hair was still messy as well; God how was someone still so good looking after practically rolling out of bed? The smell of breakfast foods wafted through the air. What made Chanyeol make food? The heavenly scent of coffee was the next thing that reached him. It snapped him out of ogling his boyfriend's naked back, and the food of course. He mumbled a quiet, “Morning,” to his boyfriend as he grabbed the mug of coffee. The other only looked didn't even looked surprised by his new guest. He made a small noise in response, which Baekhyun took as a ‘Good morning.’ The smaller wrapped an arm around his much taller partner from behind, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What's with all the food?” he asked quietly, placing a small kiss to the other’s shoulder.

Chanyeol slightly looked behind him before turning around completely. “You,” he answered, pressing his lips to the top of Baek’s messy bedhead. The latter raised an eyebrow. “Me? Why?” Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to be confused. He was used to Baekhyun’s hectic college schedule and that usually made him forget things, but this was surprising. He lightly brushed his fingers over Baek’s bangs. “It's your birthday,” he answered and Baek’s eyes lit up. Really, it was disconcerting that he forgot today. “I can't believe you forgot,what am I going to do with you?” Baekhyun promptly ignored him and stood on his toes to place a light peck to Chanyeol's lips. “So you cooked for me?” he asked, smiling when the other nodded. His heart fluttered with adoration and he placed a full on kiss to the other’s lips. Chanyeol leaned down as to make the kiss easier, with the added influence of Baekhyun’s hand pulling down on the front of his apron. They stood there, kissing in the warm atmosphere of the kitchen. 

Baekhyun could hear quiet background chatter drifting over from the TV and honestly he wished he could stay like this forever. Moments like this reminded him of the evenings and mornings they spent alone, laughing and grinning without a care in the world. It reminded him of hushed conversations, their knees touching while hanging out with their friends. 

Moments like this felt nearly unreal, as if it was just a daydream of his sixteen year old self, awkwardly pining over his lanky dongsaeng for the first two and a half years of his high school career. He could practically hear Jongdae's teasing voice telling him to ‘just go for it’. It wasn't until the two of them smelled burning food that they broke apart. Chanyeol shut off the stove and checked to see if everything was still edible, mumbling something about Baek being a distraction. Baekhyun chuckled and took another sip of his coffee, reluctantly placing down the mug to spin Chanyeol around again once the other had decided that the food was still fine. 

Baek reached up to gently cup his cheeks, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Thank you.” Baekhyun murmured and Yeol smiled, eyes soft and trained on Baekhyun’s own. His knees felt weak.

Lu and Sehun, as well as some other friends, once described their relationship as ‘gross idiots too in love for their own good and all that cliche love bullshit’  and neither of them could disagree. (“Look at your height difference! Cliche!”) The two of them had been helplessly in love with each other since their freshman year of high school and stepped around each other for an annoyingly long amount of time, almost longer than Kyungsoo and Jongin. They were almost out of school by the time they began dating. High school sweethearts that had recently discussed moving in together. High school sweethearts who still gave each other heart eyes whenever they saw each other.

Baekhyun placed another kiss against his lips, this time wrapping his arms around Yeol’s neck, letting the rest of the world fall away for a moment. Their lips were in total sync together, a rhythm they were both all too familiar with. Chanyeol rested his hands on the elder’s waist, bringing him closer. His hands slid down over his thighs, making Baekhyun lightly comb his fingers through the other’s hair. He held his hands under Baek’s thighs and lifted him up, legs instinctively wrapping around the other’s waist. Baek smiled against his lips, but not breaking the kiss. His back was immediately pressed against the wall once he lightly dragged his teeth over Chanyeol’s lip. His shirt had ridden up slightly, his tailbone pressed against the cold plaster but with the other’s tongue meeting his, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Kissing Chanyeol was as about as natural as breathing to him by now. Anytime they were together, at least once their lips met, much to the dismay of their friends. To be fair, Jongdae and Minseok  _ could _ be worse. Only sometimes. 

They eventually broke apart for air and his hand tightened in Chanyeol's hair at the lips on his neck. He trailed his lips and tongue over fresh marks from the night before and Baek could barely think straight. “Yeol,” he breathed out, trying to keep his moans quiet; it was still early and he had neighbors which were probably already pissed at him. 

Chanyeol squeezed his thighs, mumbling something that he didn't quite catch. He looked up at Baek, lips swollen and cheeks flushed and Baekhyun wasn't really sure he’d seen anything more gorgeous. They smiled at each other eventually breaking into a fit of breathless laughs, trying to continue kissing each other, only to be broken apart by more laughs.

“Happy birthday,” Chanyeol spoke, voice muffled against his lips. Baekhyun grinned, leaning his forehead against his. “Thank you,” Baekhyun sighed happily in response, letting his eyes close. This was peaceful. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, happily enjoying the closeness between each other, Baek humming softly and placing small kisses over his cheeks. They could get lost in each other, even after how long they’d been together. Chanyeol set him down and Baekhyun laughed, gently slapping  Chanyeol’s arm. “Yah! If the food's cold I'm not kissing you for the rest of the day, Yeol-ah,” Chanyeol raised an amused eyebrow, knowing the threat was completely empty.

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Baekhyun’s messy hair. “I'll make it up to you,” He murmured, chuckling and ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, how?”

“Like this,” Chanyeol leaned down as if to kiss the other but instead brought his hand down to Baekhyun’s already naked backside without any warning, the quiet slap echoing throughout the kitchen.

Baekhyun tensed, teeth sinking into his lip to avoid any kind of sound to come from him.

Chanyeol laughed at the other’s red face and only laughed harder at the punches to his arm. Without another word, Baekhyun dragged to younger out of the kitchen by the apron, face growing even redder.

“Baek, the food-”

“We'll cook later. Right now, I'm hungry for something else,”

Needless to say, the food was promptly pushed to the back of Chanyeol’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too awful!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
